


Curiosity

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [4]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Shadow!verse, Supernatural Elements, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari does not believe in ghost stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Rumour holds that Konoe's office, or at least his typewriter, is haunted.

Watari doesn't believe this, even though he's standing outside Konoe's darkened office around midnight listening to metal keys hit paper.

A ghost would be too simple. If one has listened carefully to Tsuzuki's drunken ramblings, particularly the horror story about his third partner (the only one who didn't leave Tsuzuki by choice), a different hypothesis emerges.

"Tatsumi-san?" Watari calls through the door.

The noise ceases.

"My name is Watari Yutaka. Can I come in?"

The door opens very slowly, pushed outward by what appears to be billowing shadow.


End file.
